


Have Your Pie And Eat It, Too

by Liliako



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Did I mention pie?, Dorks, Holidays, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pie, SO MUCH PIE, Sassy Katie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>James has good intentions- Logan is sure of it, this happens all the time- but this is a little much.</i>
</p><p>It's Pi Day, Pi Day, gotta get down on Pi Day.  Classic misunderstanding! Shenanigans! Pie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Pie And Eat It, Too

James has good intentions- Logan is sure of it, this happens all the time- but this is a little much.

“Happy Pie Day!” James yells and throws his arms in the air.

The living room, table, and kitchen are all full of pies.

“Dude, I had to kick Carlos out because he kept trying to eat all the pie behind my back and I was like ‘Carlos!’ and he would give me that face, so I put Kendall on Carlos duty and I have no idea where they are but pie!” James explains and then waves his arms around.  He’s wearing a chef’s hat and an apron and half covered in flour.

There is a pie on every surface.  The counter tops, the tables, the railings, shelves, chairs, all around the TV, the tiny window sills, all over the couches, even three stacked on Katie’s out stretched legs.  She’s sitting with her feet propped up on the coffee table, which, of course is full of pie, and watching a cooking show.  She glances over at them and when Logan raises an eyebrow, she just shrugs. “He’s inspiring.  And I get a custom chocolate banana meringue when this is all over.”  Katie grins and waggles her own eyebrows.

Logan glances between the two of them and sidles up to an apple pie on the kitchen table.  He picks it up and squints at it, then holds it over his head and looks at the bottom of the pie tin.  “Only three hundred calories in an eighth of the pie, gee James, I didn’t know you were certified to make your own nutritional information stickers.”

James laughs loudly.  “Pfffft, I totally am!  You know how easy it is to be certified online now for stuff! Really, really easy.”  He straightens up and dusts himself off a little.  “I’m also a minister, so for all your minstrological needs, you know who to call.”  When Logan doesn’t immediately respond because he is still on pie overload and noticing there is pumpkin on the far side of the kitchen table, James grins slyly and points a thumb at himself whispering, “It’s this guy.”

“You do know it’s Pi Day as in the number pi, right? That’s the party I went to with the Mathletes?”  He’d mentioned this party in passing, but since he knew James wouldn’t be interested, he didn’t go into detail.  Logan supposes this is why he gets into trouble, he’s very vague on the details sometimes.

“Number who what now?”  James purses his lips and leans in, wiggling his pointer fingers to emphasize his confusion.

“National Pie Day for baked goods is celebrated on January 23rd. Sorry? I mean, thank you for all the pie, really, but uh, wrong day?” James immediately slumps all the way down to the floor and lays there in a heap of limbs. Logan pokes him with his toes and James groans mournfully. The little chef’s hat abandons ship and rolls under the table for greener pastures.

“Do you know how many non-existent farmers markets I had to go to to get all these?  A million.  I had to go to the little old lady’s house and beg her.  I couldn’t pay for them all so we made a deal that I come over every third Thursday for the month and give her a hand massage for her arthritis.  Shirtless.”  He rolls around on the floor in misery while Katie and Logan begin snorts of laughter.  “Me, not her.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Logan grins and pats James on the head with his foot.  James swipes at him, yanking off Logan’s sock out of spite.

“Hah! Now you are sockless! On one foot! That one foot will get all cold and you’ll be going ‘boohoo! James, my toes are so cold!’ and you know what I’ll say? Nothing! I will laugh! Like this! Muwahaha!”  James stuffs the sock in his apron pocket then slaps his own chest.  “Come at me bro!”

Logan just looks over at Katie.  “Pie fumes?”

She nods in agreement.  “Pie fumes.”  Logan sighs and shakes his head.

“We better call Carlos and Kendall back to help eat all the pie.”  He says and digs in his cardigan pocket for his phone.

“But we don’t _have_ to,” Katie casually drops.  “We could sell the pies to the Palmwoods kids and-”

“They’re already black market pies, we are not selling them so you can begin your evil empire.”  Logan is talking to her but eyeing James and wondering how to get his sock back.  His toes really are getting cold now.  This is the whole point of socks.  Well, that and preventing chafing.

“Call them.  Tell them to bring milk,” James calls from under the table where he is searching for his chef’s hat.

And that is the story of how they all ate too many pies, felt sick, and did not so much as look at a pie for two months.  Until an incident with a strawberry rhubarb that was too good to pass up.  Then they resumed their regular pie eating habits.


End file.
